Рубежи
by Kasumi Hoshi aka Chif
Summary: МГБ – это не только маленький глупый брат , но и моя головная боль , Наруто/Саске. Намеки на: Наруто/Итачи, Орочимару/Саске, Наруто/Киба, Наруто/Сакура и это все не повод пугаться, к слову , AU в нашем мире.


НАЗВАНИЕ: Рубежи

АВТОР: Kasumi Hoshi

БЕТА: Бета, ау ^^

ПЕЙРИНГ: Наруто/Саске. Намеки на: Наруто/Итачи, Орочимару/Саске, Наруто/Киба, Наруто/Сакура (и это все не повод пугаться, к слову)

РЕЙТИНГ: PG-13

ЖАНР: AU в нашем мире.

САММАРИ: МГБ – это не только «маленький глупый брат», но и «моя головная боль» ^^

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: для пацифистов — много кто умрет, причем некоторые с особой жестокостью. Для гомофобов — это яой. Для гринписовцев — лис тоже пострадал. Для ищущих смысл — его тут нет и не будет. Для фанатов акацек — ну простите, не хотел, оно само получилось. Для канонистов — посмотрите еще раз на жанр. Вроде, все.

ОТ АВТОРА: Претензии не принимаются, у меня стресс.

ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: Кишимото-сама? Ну куда же вы-ы-ы?!

СЛОВ: 6000

***

Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто.

Готов поспорить, что вы сейчас приставили себе мелкого толстого япошку и улыбнулись. Но самом деле все совсем не так. Японского во мне только фамилия, доставшаяся от прадеда, который наперекор всем женился на француженке, да имя — шутка родителей. Впрочем, я так думаю, что имени своему я вполне соответствую.

Народ обычно зависает, когда его узнает имя. Внутренняя картинка очень уж не соответствует реальности. Но как бы то ни было, я — это именно я, что меня неизменно радует вот уже двадцать лет.

Мои родители умерли, когда мне было два, оставив после себя семейные предания в фотоальбоме, но не оставив живых родственников. Так что я глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался в приюте. Кто бы вам что ни говорил, а выбраться оттуда все равно что выиграть миллион в лотерею. Дети старше младенцев мало кому нужны, поэтому мы, если не все, то большинство, были обречены на жизнь среди мразей, отбросов общества и преступников. Вершина карьеры — продавец в супермакете. Ну или грузчик, если не настолько повезет. Унылая и до отвращения правильная жизнь с восьмичасовым рабочим днем, сварливой женой и ежедневным пивом по вечерам.

Естественно, я этого не хотел.

***

Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто, и я стану богатым. Цель жизни — умереть в собственном доме в глубокой старости и прогремев своим именем на весь мир. Способ осуществления — не сдохнуть под каким-нибудь забором уже сегодня.

Надо ли говорить, что по пути хорошей учебы и получения высшего образования я не пошел? Вы сами-то можете себе представить такого, как я, в колледже, среди примерных маменькиных сынков? Лично мне было смешно, стоило только об этом подумать.

Да и… говоря честно, особой прилежностью я никогда не отличался. «Вихорь», вы же помните, что с меня возьмешь.

Вот так и получилось, что в двенадцать — первый побег из приюта, а дальше уже по наклонной, по кривой, по синусоиде — хрен поймешь по чему, — которая и привела меня вот сюда. В пропахший сигаретами салон «позаимствованной» у Сасори машины (все равно тот о ней вспоминает раз в год по большому празднику).

Точнее, сначала она привела меня в Акацки.

Фальшивые документы, наркотики, оружие — все, что вашей преступной душе угодно. Контингент в лице десятки убийц и я. Шестнадцатилетний идиот с настолько огромными амбициями, что реши я запихнуть их себе в задницу, они бы туда и не влезли.

Глупо говорить, что я не понимал нелегальности и незаконности наших действий. Конечно, понимал, все-таки не ребенок, но…

Да, амбиции у меня были огромные. Размером с Большой Каньон. С мозгами вот была беда — как-то не осознавалось, что ни к чему хорошему такая дорожка привести не может.

Можно ли считать за оправдание то, что к двадцати годам я немного поумнел, — не знаю.

Но, как бы то ни было, этот великий день настал ровно в тот момент, когда Итачи попытался сдать нашу организацию копам и все узнали, что он уже два года работает на них, рассказывая обо всех операциях, нами проводимых.

Тут нужно пояснить, что Итачи был одним из немногих, кого я мог бы назвать другом.

Естественно, я испугался. В двадцать лет это сложно не сделать.

И не менее естественно, что мне захотелось поиграть в героя и «спасти товарища». Итачи отпинал меня со связанными руками и послал. Довольно далеко послал, надо сказать. Послал найти его младшего брата раньше наших.

Через пару часов я буду в его школе. Искать парня, про которого знаю только то, что его зовут Учиха Саске. И что он ненавидит своего старшего брата.

Предельно забавно.

Черт бы побрал Итачи. Сам бы сбегал и топал спасать свое сокровище, если оно так уж для него важно.

***

Школа, в которой учится этот Саске, частная и очень навороченная — специально для богатых деток и гениев. Искренне надеюсь, что Учиха-младший относится ко второй категории. Только избалованных младенцев мне и не хватало.

И так этот Саске представлялся мне по-итачевски невозмутимым мальчишкой лет эдак двенадцати.

Я торможу на перекрестке и высовываюсь из машины, чтобы спросить у выгуливающей мелкую собачонку старушки дорогу. Старушка-Божий-Одуванчик улыбается, демонстрируя восхитительную работу дантиста, и объясняет мне путь. На третьем повороте налево, я понимаю, что цели без всей удачи мира мне не достигнуть.

***

Частная школа «Коноха» больше похожа на дворец, чем на школу, — старинное здание, подстриженная лужайка, на горизонте загон с лошадьми. Перед глазами встала картинка украшенных граффити вонючих подворотен. Как небо и земля.

— Сэр? — На меня неотвратимо надвигается высокий мужчина с то ли седыми, то ли крашенными в пепельный цвет волосами, и поднятым до самых глаз воротником водолазки. Ни дать ни взять, герой вестернов. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Мужчина скользит взглядом, оценивая потрепанную колымагу и мою одежду — синие джинсы, черную футболку и оранжевую ветровку.

— Да, — я киваю, — мне нужен Учиха Саске.

Мужчина хмурится:

— Позвольте узнать, по какому вопросу?

— Понимаете… эээ… — я смотрю на него.

— Хатаке Какаши, — представляется мужчина, — я преподаю в этой школе.

— Очень приятно, меня зовут Узумаки Наруто, — улыбаюсь я. — Так вот, мистер Хатаке, я друг Итачи. Он попросил меня забрать его брата и отвезти в… — прикусываю язык прежде чем ляпнуть «в безопасное место» и улыбаюсь еще шире, дружелюбнее и дебильнее, — отвезти домой.

— Семестр закончится через неделю, вот тогда вы и сможете его забрать. Конечно же, только после того, как брат Саске нам позвонит и обозначит свое пожелание. Мы не вправе отпускать детей из школы.

Да этот гениальный тип умудряется ухмыляться даже через воротник!

— Но Итачи… — начинаю я.

— До встречи, мистер Узумаки, — машет мне рукой Хатаке и кивает еще одному мужчине в ужасающих зеленых трико, который чуть ли не бежит к нам.

— Но…

— Какие-то проблемы, Какаши? — тип в трико устрашающе сдвигает на переносице широкие брови.

— Ничего, Гай, — отвечает первый и пристально смотрит на меня. А я только тогда замечаю, что левый глаз у него неестественно красный, а бровь и верхнюю часть щеки пересекает шрам, который наверняка идет и ниже. Понятно теперь, почему он натягивает водолазку.

Я растягиваю губы в слабом подобии улыбки. Что у них тут за школа? Не учителя, а монстры.

— Что ж, тогда до встречи, мистер Хатаке, мистер… эм… — «Густобровик» — Гай.

***

Отступление в машину проходит по всем правилам военных кампаний: с поднятым флагом-улыбкой и сохранением оружия и техники.

Метрах в ста от ворот я останавливаюсь и с чувством прикладываюсь лбом о руль.

Ну конечно, это же не простая школа, в которой принцип «заходи, кто хочет; бери, что унесешь» не меняется даже в моменты особой террористической опасности, а частная, то есть место обитания тех самых богатых избалованных деток, за пропажу которых со всех там находящихся снимут голову вместе с шеей.

Да-а-а, Итачи. И кто-то еще называл тебя гением?

***

Одно время я думал, что влюблен в Итачи. Конечно же, думал, а как же иначе. В шестнадцать лет обычно влюбляются в учительниц и пышногрудых старшеклассниц. Ну или в учителей и старшеклассников, тут уж кому что.

А я вот думал, что люблю Учиху Итачи.

Смотрел на него щенячьими глазами и все ждал, когда он поймет, какой я умный-красивый-расчудесный и будет у нас счастливый конец в духе диснеевских мультиков.

В шестнадцать все этого самого «долго и счастливо» ждут.

Потом ничего, прошло.

Зато явилось понимание, что Итачи — это что-то типа болезни, которой нужно переболеть для получения крепкого иммунитета. А вот если не пройдет, значит уже хроническое и на всю жизнь. Тогда и действовать нужно.

Год назад я об этом рассказал Итачи. И поржали мы с ним от души.

От детской влюбленности в идеальный образ остался только повышенный интерес к брюнетам и все.

***

Я просыпаюсь оттого, что кто-то стучит в окно машины. Через мгновение в нем возникает физиономия поклонника Вестернов.

— Доброе утро, молодой человек, — жизнерадостно говорит он, отвратительно сияя полным удовлетворением своей жизнью и возникшей ситуацией. — Как спалось на новом месте?

— Чудесно, — отзываюсь я, чувствуя, как стоит только пошевелиться отзываются резкой болью спина и шея.

— Вот как? — ехидства в голосе парня-в-маске как-то чересчур много.

— Да, — улыбаюсь я и открываю дверь, чтобы выбраться из машины, ставшей мне спальней, кухней и гостиной одновременно, — просто восхитительно. Все-таки свежий воздух, прекрасная природа… Что можно еще пожелать?

— К примеру, удобную кровать? — фыркает Хатаке и пристально смотрит на меня. — Что вам нужно от Саске?

— Я же уже говорил, — я закатываю глаза к небу, — его брат попросил меня заехать и привезти Саске домой. Вот и все. Поверьте, я не маньяк-педофил и не собираюсь насиловать ребенка под ближайшим кустом. Это всего лишь дружеская услуга. И все.

Мой собеседник хмурится.

— Знаете… если бы вы с Итачи действительно дружили, то вы бы знали, что он ни разу за девять лет не забирал Саске домой. Впрочем, даже если бы он попытался это сделать — мальчик просто бы отказался ехать.

— А, — я замираю с распахнутым ртом, — а как же… они ведь братья!

— Как видите, кровные узы — это еще далеко не все. Саске проводит все каникулы в школе, поэтому я не понимаю ни то, почему Итачи хочет его увидеть, ни то, почему он послал именно вас. Уж поверьте мне, вы с этим… гхм… «ребенком» не справитесь. Даже будь вы маньяком.

Я непреклонно складываю руки на груди.

— Итачи попросил меня привезти этого мальчишку. И я привезу.

Голос Хатаке уже несколько скучающий.

— Юноша, — начинает он, — без письменного или устного разрешения родителей или опекуна мы никому не можем позволить забрать наших воспитанников.

— Но я…

— Поэтому если связаться с Учихой не представляется возможным, лучше всего вам будет отправиться домой и не тратить время напрасно.

— Но…

— Прощайте, мистер Узумаки. Счастливого вам пути.

Мужчина разворачивается и идет к распахнутым воротам школы.

— Постойте! — кричу я. «Итачи, ты потом со мной не расплатишься». — Ему угрожает опасность!

Хатаке моментально разворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

— Саске. — немеющими от волнения губами продолжаю я. — Он в большой опасности.

— Что за чушь? — встряхивает головой Хатаке. — Единственная опасность, которая ему грозит в этой школе — это выговор за плохое поведение.

— Вы не понимаете, — качаю я головой. — Опасность не в школе.

— Тогда где? — он кидает взгляд на наручные часы. — Мистер Узумаки, у меня нет времени на развлечения, поэтому либо вы рассказываете все, как есть, либо я ухожу на свой урок, благо он начался всего двадцать минут назад и меня там еще ждут.

— Итачи работает… — Ну и что говорить? «Итачи работает на одну очень опасную преступную организацию, но недавно выяснилось, что он еще и на копов работает, поэтому его братика немножечко помучают, чтобы он раскололся», что ли? Этот тип меня в психушку сдаст. Или в полицию позвонит, — … на правительство. — Брови Хатаке ползут вверх. — В общем, он попал в большой переплет и теперь Саске угрожает опасность. Как ближайшему родственнику. Именно поэтому Итачи попросил забрать его из школы и отвезти в безопасное место.

Я ведь совсем чуть-чуть соврал, так?

Хатаке закатывает глаза и фыркает:

— Большей ерунды я в жизни не слышал, хотя отмазки после прогулов всегда отличались изрядной долей оригинальности.

— Я не вру! — вскидываюсь и от души шарахаю кулаком по капоту. — Что вы сделаете, когда Саске убьют, потому что сейчас вы мне не поверили?!

Хатаке пожимает плечами и вздыхает:

— Прекратите истерику. Школа охраняется, так что попасть в нее без разрешения нереально.

— Но вчера я проехал в ворота на машине!

— К этому моменту мы уже знали, кто владелец машины. Да и я возле крыльца не просто так стоял. Вам не нужно волноваться за Саске. С ним все будет в порядке.

— Я обещал Итачи, — упрямо говорю я.

— В таком случае, вам следовало бы купить себе фургончик. В такой машине жить не слишком удобно, — безмятежно отзывается Хатаке. — До свидания.

Я киваю ему в след.

Ничего, я ему еще докажу, что в школе совсем не так безопасно, как он думает.

***

Когда я в первый раз сбежал из приюта, возле какого-то бара я наткнулся на храпящего прямо на асфальте мужика в странных тряпках. Он был довольно сильно избит, и я испугался, что если оставить его как есть, то он умрет от потери крови или от холода.

Самым сложным было заставить его подняться. Все-таки я в детстве был едва ли не ниже всех девчонок, и физической силой не отличался.

Но в конечном счете, мне это удалось. Поднять и довести до дома, благо тот был не так уж далеко.

И остался у него почти на три года — протрезвев, он за уши притащил меня обратно в приют, а потом стал моим опекуном.

Мужика в-странных-тряпках все звали Джирайя. Не имя — ник.

Он был программистом по профессии и сочинителем порно-романов по призванию. Свои шляния по кабакам и барам он гордо называл «исследованиями», а фингалы после встречи с чересчур эмоциональными дамами и их грозными кавалерами — жертвами на благо искусства.

Впрочем, его книжонки действительно хорошо продавались. Их даже экранизировали.

Мы же жили довольно весело — он постоянно ворчал на меня за прогулы школы и давал подзатыльники за гулянки с друзьями, а я орал, что он старый извращенец и сам закончил три с половиной класса. Он учил меня обращаться с компьютером и прочей техникой, включая автомобиль, а я раздавал приятелям его порно-журналы и диски.

Он умер, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать.

А когда после похорон я разбирал его вещи, я откопал фотографию с парнем, похожим на меня как две капли воды.

И мне до сих пор хочется вернуть в те годы, чтобы спросить Джирайю, почему он не рассказывал, что знал моего отца.

***

Снова оказавшись в приюте я столкнулся с еще большей ненавистью чем раньше. До Джирайи меня не любили потому, что я был слишком шумный и притягивающий неприятности. Дружить со мной означало постоянно ходить наказанными, а этого не хотел никто.

Но после… я стал для всех чужим, окунувшимся в недостижимую — сказочную — жизнь и вернувшимся обратно.

Меня возненавидели.

За год единственным человеком, который со мной говорил, был наш учитель Ирука.

Когда он женился и уехал из города, я сбежал во второй раз.

Мне было шестнадцать, и я был с компом на «ты, козел» в соответствии с тем старым анекдотом.

Итачи столкнулся со мной как раз в тот момент, к которому у меня закончились все деньги и я отчаялся до такой степени, что пытался продать последний подарок Джирайи — ноутбук.

Он фактически спас мне жизнь.

***

Поэтому я сейчас должен спасти его брата.

— Узумаки! Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?!

Я убираю со лба прилипшую прядь и ухмыляюсь в глаза разъяренного Хатаке.

— А вы говорили, что в школе абсолютно безопасно. Если бы я хотел, я мог бы прирезать вас, пока вы спали. Я в вашей комнате, между прочим, уже минут пятнадцать сижу.

— Как у вас это получилось? — с любопытством в голосе спрашивает он. — Вы, кстати, в курсе, что за незаконное проникновение на частную территорию вас могут посадить?

— Профессиональная тайна, — отзываюсь я. — Я в курсе. Зато и вы будете в курсе, что не находитесь в абсолютной безопасности.

— Какое благородство, готов пожертвовать собой ради незнакомого ребенка, — качает головой Хатаке и устало трет руками глаза. — Ладно, а теперь рассказывай мне правду, а не ту ерунду, что ты нес тогда.

— Хорошо, — послушно киваю я.

***

— Черт с тобой, пошли, — Хатаке резко поднимается и идет к двери.

— Куда? — ошарашено застываю я, почти примерзнув к креслу.

— А к кому ты рвался неделю? Уж не ко мне ли? Или это была любовь с первого взгляда, нэ? — ядовито осведомляется Какаши, а потом, сжалившись, отвечает, — К Саске, конечно же. Сам распишешь ему все грозящие опасности и послушаешь, что он тебе скажет в ответ.

— Идем.

***

Тогда Итачи сказал только имя и где он учится. И странную фразу. Что-то в духе «мой глупый маленький брат меня ненавидит, но он никогда не умел делать что-то правильно». Я ее так и не понял. Подумал, что это просто специфический юмор семейства Учиха или типа того. В конце-то концов, я не сомневался, что Итачи хороший старший брат. Если уж он помог мне, совершенно чужому для него человеку. Как можно его ненавидеть?

Я представлял Саске почти всю дорогу. Наверняка он очень похож на Итачи. Воображение подло воспользовалось моей расслабленностью и представило мне картинку дитя в подгузниках с лицом Учихи. Я тогда от неожиданности поперхнулся растворимым кофе, который и так не слишком вкусным был.

Итачи назвал его «маленьким», и я решил, что ему не больше двенадцати. Черноволосый, темноглазый.

Мне было безумно интересно, такой же он по характеру, как и брат, или наоборот совершенно другой.

***

— Саске, открывай! — зовет Хатаке, стуча в закрытую дверь. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь!

За дверью стоит почти мертвая тишина.

— Саске! Или открываешь ты, или открывает Гай, которого я сейчас позову, и ты живешь без двери все лето.

За дверь слышится шорох, и она резко распахивается. И я застываю с открытым ртом, потому что назвать парня, привалившегося к косяку «маленьким» и «ребенком» язык не поворачивается. У него действительно черные волосы, только, в отличие от вечно собранных в хвост у Итачи, они коротко пострижены и торчат, как иголки у ежика, лишь челка удлиненными до подбородка прядками обрамляет лицо. У него темные глаза и светлая кожа.

А еще он в темно-синих джинсах и полностью расстегнутой рубашке.

Черт.

— Что тебе нужно? — он мрачно смотрит на улыбающегося Хатаке. И как он только улыбается в маске?

— Саске, — наигранно укоризненно вздыхает тот, — ты должен вести себя вежливее.

Парень фыркает и закатывает глаза. А потом повторяет:

— Что тебе нужно? Говори. И кого это ты с собой притащил? Я не видел его в школе раньше.

— Правильно, что не видел. Этот молодой человек просто жаждет с тобой пообщаться.

— Вот как? — Саске пристально смотрит на меня. — А вот я с ним общаться не хочу. Спасибо, что навестили.

Я обалдело смотрю на закрытую перед нами дверь.

— Э-э-э…

— А ты как думал? — утешительно говорит Хатаке. — Я предупреждал, что будет непросто.

Я хмурюсь и делаю шаг к двери.

— Эй ты, ублюдок, немедленно открывай!!! Иначе я без любого Гая ее сломаю!

Хатаке тихо смеется:

— Я смотрю, вы тут и сами справитесь. Так что я возвращаюсь в свою комнату.

— Но, — я недоуменно смотрю на него, — разве вы не должны присутствовать… при нашем разговоре?

— Ох, Наруто, в другое время я бы с удовольствием насладился этим шоу, но завтра нужно очень рано вставать — дети разъезжаются по домам, — он зевает и зарывается рукой в и без того растрепанные как у пугала волосы. — Так что могу только пожелать удачи и попрощаться.

***

У Учихи Саске оказали крепкие нервы, но через двадцать минут я нашел волшебное слово в духе сакраментального «сезам, откройся». Правда, им оказалось куда более банальное «Итачи».

— Какого хрена Итачи от меня нужно? — с пугающей злостью в голосе спрашивает Саске, стоит мне только переступить порог.

— Почему ты ненавидишь своего старшего брата? — задаю я встречный вопрос.

Он резко отворачивается и идет к окну, а я пока окидываю взглядом его комнату. Типичная комната подростка — два книжных шкафа, куча дисков, ноутбук, пара плакатов на стене, в самом углу притаилась гитара.

— Не твое дело, — грубо отзывается Саске.

— Мелкий ублюдок, — фыркаю я, — мог бы и повежливее.

— С чего бы? — он садится на подоконник в пол-оборота, прислонившись к стене в проеме и опустив одну ногу в распахнутое окно, и у меня появляется странное желание схватить его за шкирку и втянуть обратно. Чтобы он не упал. — Я тебя не приглашал, а незваных гостей обычно не любят.

— Меня послал твой брат!

— Хорошо он тебя послал, — пожимает плечами Саске. — Но мне нет никакого дела до того, что хочет Итачи. Так что проваливай. Я не хочу слушать разный бред.

Я усмехаюсь.

— А вот мне нет никакого дела до того, чего ты хочешь.

— Вот как?

У меня руки чешутся дать по его наглой физиономии и стереть эту презрительную ухмылку. Как же он меня бесит сейчас.

Я представляю, как мой кулак врезается в его лицо. Перед глазами встает удивление в темных глазах и кровь, текущая из носа, капающая на белоснежную рубашку и голую грудь Саске.

Становится стыдно.

— Именно так. Поэтому заткнись и слушай меня.

Чертовы подростки. Я тоже был изрядной дрянью, но до младшего Учихи мне как до Луны раком.

— Так что нужно моему бра-а-атику? — сдается Саске. Видимо решил, что так от меня проще будет отвязаться.

— Ему нужно, чтобы я отвез тебя в безопасное место, — говорю я.

— Хм… Самое безопасное место – это подальше от него, в нем я сейчас и нахожусь. Если это все, то можешь валить на все четыре стороны.

Я вздыхаю и еле слышно бормочу:

— Не верить мне – специфическая черта всех в этой школе что ли?

— Что ты там бормочешь? — спрашивает Саске, а потом добавляет: — Вали уже, я хочу спать.

Я сладко улыбаюсь и интересуюсь:

— Вы с этим типом в маске случайно не спите?

— Что?! — парень давится воздухом. Совсем не похож на Итачи.

— Что слышал.

— Да с чего ты это взял, извращенец?!

— Больно уж у вас слова похожи, да ты еще и на «ты» его зовешь. Хотя тот в маске посимпатичнее будет, да, — я уже почти смеюсь над обиженным выражением лица Саске.

— Идиот, — констатирует он.

— Ублюдок, — бросаю я в ответ.

— Что ты ко мне прицепился? — не выдерживает Саске.

— Меня попросил Итачи.

— И что? — он непонимающе хмурится. — Что он для тебя такого сделал, что ты готов выполнять люблю его прихоть?

— Он мне жизнь спас, — просто отвечаю я. — Давай собирайся. Без тебя я не уеду, а если будешь сопротивляться, оглушу и вытащу на руках. Останешься без вещей.

— Я не собираюсь никуда ехать с таким извращенцем, как ты.

— А придется, — стараясь ухмыляться как можно кровожаднее, говорю я.

— Идиот, — неуверенно говорит Саске.

— Ага, — отзываюсь я. — А ты заноза в моей заднице, Учиха. Так что молчи и собирайся. И я, так и быть, разрешу тебе попрощаться с поклонником Вестернов. К слову, меня зовут Узумаки Наруто.

***

Учиха Саске не был противоположностью Итачи, как не был и его копией. Их вообще нельзя было сравнивать.

Саске походил на дикого зверька — ты можешь подкармливать его молоком, но, если не удастся приучить окончательно, то при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств он тут же вцепится тебе в шею.

Он мне не нравился, но я не мог бросить его одного.

А еще на третий день нашего совместного существования я осознал, что этот гад очень красивый, когда спит.

Из-за возбуждения, накатывающего во снах, и ощущения, что я поторопился, когда сказал Хатаке, что я не маньяк-педофия, Саске не нравился мне еще больше.

Мне очень хотелось дать Итачи в глаз.

***

— Почему ты ненавидишь брата?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом каждый день, — Саске смотрит в окно, как будто там потрясающей красоты пейзаж, а не унылый лесок.

— Я надеюсь на более подробный, чем «отвали», ответ.

— Зря надеешься.

— Ничего, — протягиваю я, поворачивая руль вправо, — у нас впереди еще много времени. Когда-нибудь ты мне все расскажешь.

— Мечтай, Узумаки.

***

— Зачем он это сделал? — спрашивает Саске, когда я сажусь в машину, держа в каждой руке по стакану с кофе, а в зубах пакет с гамбургерами.

— Фто фефал?

— Сдал вас, — уточняет Саске.

— А, тьфу, — я выплевываю пакет себе на колени. — Не знаю. Я не спрашивал.

— Почему? — удивляется Саске.

— Это не мое дело, — задумчиво говорю я.

— Но тебе этот факт на пользу, так?

— Да, — соглашаюсь я. — Мне просто нужен был повод, чтобы оттуда уйти.

***

Саске валится на кровать и бессмысленно смотрит в потолок.

— Самые отвратительные каникулы, которые у меня когда-либо были.

Я улыбаюсь:

— Я смотрю ты неженка.

— Иди ты, — устало отзывается Саске. — Мы неделю уже сидим в машине чуть ли не сутками.

— О! — радостно восклицаю я. — Так ты тоже ощутил эту невероятную силу, сблизившую нас и практически сделавшую одним целым? — я присаживаюсь рядом с ним на кровать и кладу ладонь на его живот.

Саске недоуменно косится на меня, а потом закрывает глаза и говорит:

— Извращенец. Не смешно.

— Я предельно серьезен, — говорю я и встаю, направляясь в душ.

В след мне смотрят удивленные черные глаза, поднявшегося от неожиданности Саске.

Ну а что? Не одному же мне мучатся.

***

Горячая вода хлещет по плечам, а руку все еще жжет тепло его тела. Я чувствую себя до отвращения по-идиотски. Как романтичная барышня.

Мне вовсе не хочется накинуться на него и отыметь.

Хотя нет, хочется, конечно же.

Но не только этого.

Я хочу узнать о нем все. Стать ему другом, сделать так, чтобы он доверял мне, хотя, судя по всему, он никому не доверяет.

Мне хочется сидеть рядом и смотреть, как он спит, не украдкой, будто бы вор, а с полным правом. С его разрешения.

***

Я выхожу из душа в одном полотенце, чувствуя, как ручейки воды с влажных волос бегут по спине, и Саске тут же отводит взгляд.

Стесняется что ли?

— Не нравишься ты мне, — высказываю я давно крутящуюся в голове мысль.

Саске фыркает.

— Я тебе не девушка, чтобы нравится.

— Кто сказал, что мне нравится девушки? — патетично вопрошаю я.

— Прекрати надо мной издеваться! — обижается Саске. Все-таки он такой ребенок, когда с него слетает весь наигранный пафос.

Я улыбаюсь.

— Я, собственно, и не думал издеваться. Единственная девушка, которая мне безумно нравилась так на меня внимания и не обратила. Хотя… честно говоря, она была самым большим мужиком среди всех моих знакомых. И удар у нее был поставлен просто замечательно.

— О, так она дала тебе по морде, можно сказать, избила в песочнице, и ты разочаровался во всех девушках этого мира?

— Типа того, — улыбаюсь я на его уточнение.

— И что?

— А потом мы с приятелем учились целоваться, тренируясь друг на друге. Процесс обучение шел живенько, но когда началась практика уже на девушках, я внезапно осознал, что целоваться с Кибой мне нравилось куда больше.

— Ясно… значит ты стопроцентный гей?

— В переводе на нормальный язык это означает «стоит ли мне начинать опасаться за свою задницу»?

— Да, — честно признается Саске.

— Стоит, — так же честно отвечаю я.

— Я же… тебе не нравлюсь…

Щеки Саске наверняка горят. По крайней мере, если не приглядываться, сейчас его запросто можно принять за светофор.

— Характер у тебя паршивый, Учиха. Но за задницу я тебе его прощу, — безмятежно отзываюсь я и падаю на кровать.

Кажется, я засыпаю еще в полете.

***

Утром Саске смотрит на меня, как на инопланетянина. И старается не поворачиваться спиной.

Смешной. Как там Итачи говорил? Глупый и маленький? Вот уж точно.

***

В детстве мне всегда было одиноко. Друзей у меня не было, взрослые видели во мне только вечный источник неприятностей, поэтому я придумал себе друга. Сильного, ловкого, способного защитить меня от всех обидчиков.

И звали его Кьюби.

До четырнадцати я даже не догадывался, что это имя Демона. И я до сих пор не знаю, откуда оно взялось в моей голове.

Может быть, про него рассказывала мне мама, и это имя сохранилось где-то в глубинах подсознания.

Как бы то ни было, Кьюби давал мне силы бороться. На самом деле, это была, наверное, самая мерзкая часть моего я, которая нашептывала мне на ухо, что я полное ничтожество, не стоящее ничьего внимания. Он говорил, что куда лучше, сильнее, совершеннее меня. Просил выпустить его на свободу.

Почти раздвоение личности, да?

Но именно благодаря Кьюби мне удалось не потерять себя.

Связавшись с компьютерами, я стал отзываться именно этим ником. Кьюби. Девятихвостый демон-лис.

И да оценят знающие.

***

— Почему ты…

— Отвали, — моментально перебивает меня Саске. — Сколько раз можно повторять, что я не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать? Ты мне никто.

— Разве за месяц нельзя стать друзьями? — спрашиваю я.

— Мне не нужны друзья, — отрезает парень.

— Хочешь сказать, что их у тебя никогда не было? — удивленно интересуюсь у как всегда нахмурившегося подростка, косо зыркающего на меня из-под длинной челки.

— Не твое дело.

Мы молчим. Радио надрывается, выплевывая в эфир группу Skillet.

_i"No-o-o! You never be along!"/i_

А потом я говорю:

— А я считаю тебя другом. Хочешь ты этого или нет.

Саске молчит. Просто смотрит в окно.

Но я уверен, что он меня слышал.

***

Немыслимо, что за такой короткий срок, этот напыщенный мальчишка стал для меня примером, кем-то, чьим мнением я дорожу.

С ума можно сойти.

***

Он девять лет не уезжал из школы. Наверное, сложно уже месяц мотаться чуть ли не по всей стране, переезжая из города в город.

Он устает, злится, ругается, считает меня настоящим ничтожеством.

Впрочем, мне его тоже частенько хочется закопать под ближайшим кустом, чтобы не трепал нервы.

Чертов Саске.

***

— Я убил человека, — говорит Саске, стоит мне только войти в номер. Глаза у него сейчас как у настоящего наркомана — мутные, без просвета сознания.

— Что? — ошарашено переспрашиваю я.

— Ты что, не слышал?! — взрывается Саске, — Я. Убил. Человека!!!

— Не ори. Где?

— В спальне.

Я прохожу мимо тихо сползающего по стенке Саске и заглядываю в открытую дверь.

— Черт, Дейдара, — тихо шепчу я.

Тело бывшего компаньона похоже на сломанную куклу.

Я возвращаюсь к Саске и присаживаюсь перед ним на корточки.

— Что случилось?

— Он пришел. И я… — голос у Саске совершенно спокойный, будто бы у робота из фильма, — … я его убил, понимаешь?

— Что он говорил? — безликое «он» заменяет имя. Саске никогда не знал Дейдару, ему так легче.

— Про Итачи. И что я им нужен.

— Ты его толкнул, и он упал, так? — предполагаю я.

— Нет, — качает головой Саске, — я кинул в него стулом, а потом… — он лихорадчато хватает ртом воздух.

— Понятно.

— Вряд ли сойдет за самооборону, так? — хмыкает Саске. — Меня посадят.

— Ничего, если что, будем в соседних камерах, — я протягиваю ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Пойдем, нам нужно ехать.

Саске встает сам.

***

— Нас найдут, — говорит Саске в машине.

— Я бы на твоем месте не верил столь свято в торжество закона.

— И зачем я только с тобой поехал? — он прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Затем, что я тебя увез. Я виноват не меньше. Не дергайся раньше времени.

— Какого черта ты такой спокойный?!

— Не хочу бегать за тобой по всей стране.

***

— Это не первый.

— В смысле? — порой Саске так неожиданно начинает говорить, что я пугаюсь. Он почти всегда молчит до тех пор, пока я не достаю его своей болтовней. Ощущение, что с тобой внезапно заговорила твоя кошка.

— Не первый человек, которого я убил.

Я торможу так резко, что не успевший пристегнуться Саске влетает в лобовое стекло. Из глубокой царапины сочится кровь, а стекле расползается трещина.

— Черт, — Саске прижимает ладонь к ране, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.

— Черт, — испуганно соглашаюсь я, спешно шаря в рюкзаке в поисках аптечки. — Не лапай ее. У тебя грязные руки.

Царапины на лбу всегда сильно кровоточат, и красная жидкость заливает все лицо и футболку Саске.

— И как мы теперь поедем? — спрашивает он кивая на разбитое стекло.

— Не думай, — говорю я. — И давай сюда свою голову.

— Отстегнуть и отдать? — хмыкает Саске.

— Ты что, пошутил сейчас? Парень, да ты, кажется, умираешь, — улыбаюсь я.

Через пару минут на нем красуется почти весь запас бинтов.

— Дурак, можно было просто пластырь приклеить.

— Заткнись и скажи «спасибо», что я сделал хотя бы так.

Я действительно за него очень испугался.

— Так что ты там говорил про «не первый»?

— Это было в прошлом году, — начинает Саске. — Мы… в общем, нас вряд ли можно было назвать примерными детьми. Мы часто сбегали из школы, чтобы развлечься.

— Разве из вашей школы можно сбежать?

— Можно, — фыркает Саске, — главное знать, как это сделать.

— Как вы развлекались?

— Ходили в ночной клуб. В «Звук». Он один из самых известных в городе.

— Вам ведь было всего по пятнадцать, как вас туда пустили?

— Деньги могут все, — кратко поясняет Саске.

— Ясно. И что случилось?

— Хозяин «Звука»… Орочимару. Он всегда мной… хм… интересовался.

— Он что, педофил?

Если бы этот Орочимару попался мне в руки, я бы придушил его сам.

— Понятия не имею, — ровно говорит Саске.

«Врет», — сразу же понимаю я.

Саске продолжает:

— Мне это внимание льстило.

— Самовлюбленный ублюдок, — почти нежно вырывается у меня. Учиха отворачивается и снова смотрит в окно.

— Но потом он меня…

— Он тебя изнасиловал?! — ору я и снова резко торможу. Ремень безопасности откидывает нас обоих назад, сзади гудит машина.

— Ты кретин, да?! — орет Саске на меня. — Убить нас хочешь?!!

— Он тебя тронул хоть как-нибудь? — тихо спрашиваю я.

— Извращенец чертов, — с чувством говорит Саске. — Не трогал он меня!

— Но пытался?

— Да, — кивает Саске.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — говорю я. — Ты был ребенком.

— Хн…

— Что случилось потом?

— Пришел Какаши. Надавал мне пощечин и утащил нас с Суйгетсу обратно в школу. Прикрыл потом перед директрисой. Сказал, что ночью мы были у него и стащили коллекцию порно… Еще и книжки действительно к нам в комнату подкинул. Придурок.

Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вместо этого спрашиваю:

— Вот почему ты с ним на «ты»?

— Да. Он утверждает, что вытаскивать меня из задницы его хобби.

— А что, — улыбаюсь я, — неплохое хобби. Пожалуй, мне оно тоже подходит.

Саске хмыкает.

***

— Где мы?

— Этот домик принадлежал моему опекуну. О нем никто не знает. Давай выходи.

Саске выходит из машины и оглядывается. Я стою на месте, прекрасно осознавая, как тут красиво. Он с жадностью рассматривает пейзаж, наслаждаясь им. Хотя презрительное выражение на физиономии у него не пропадает ни на минуту.

— Ты сирота? — спрашивает он.

— Вау! — я радостно хлопаю в ладоши.

— Странная реакция… — Саске смотрит на меня как на психа.

— Просто это был первый вопрос о моей жизни. Обычно о прошлом говорят с друзьями, а?

— Ты мне не друг, Узумаки, — моментально мрачнеет Саске и отходит от машины.

Ну я и дурак.

***

Кажется, я его люблю.

Осознание этого факта приходит в тот момент, когда Саске читает книжку, найденную где-то в доме. Он сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану. При желании я могу протянуть руку и коснуться его волос.

По легенде сейчас я смотрю какую-то тупую комедию.

На деле я вот уже час рассматриваю его шею и думаю, что он мне сделает, если я сейчас наклонюсь и поцелую его как раз в то место, где заканчиваются темные волосы.

Наверное, даст в морду и назовет извращенцем.

Смешно.

***

— Родители погибли, когда мне не было и двух. Я их не помню, — говорю я ему утром.

Саске молчит. Просто болтает ложкой в своей чашке с чаем, размешивая несуществующий сахар. Он ведь совсем не любит сладкое.

— Я вырос в приюте. А когда мне исполнилось двенадцать, Джирайя стал моим опекуном. Он был хорошим человеком. Хоть и извращенцем.

Я улыбаюсь.

— Ясно, — наконец говорит Саске.

Мне не совсем видно за его челкой, но, кажется, он тоже улыбается.

***

На следующий день мы узнаем из новостей, что нашли тело Итачи.

Его называют героем.

Еще показывают арестованных Акацок.

Обо мне не говорят ни слова.

***

— Он убил родителей. Авария. Он был за рулем. Они с отцом поссорились, и он гнал, как бешеный. Мама просила его остановиться и успокоиться. Но он не послушал. Он убил их и поэтому я его ненавижу. — Саске стоит возле гроба брата. — Я рад, что он умер.

— Ты же так не думаешь… — начинаю я.

— Думаю, — твердо говорит Саске. — Я всегда желал ему смерти, и он умер. В двенадцать я сказал ему по телефону, что убью его сам. Он тогда в последний раз позвонил.

— Но ты его не…

— Я убил. — Саске стоит прямо, будто бы кол проглотил. — Я знал, что он расскажет о чем-то, только если мне будет угрожать опасность. Поэтому и поехал с тобой. Он тоже это знал и отправил тебя. Он позволил мне себя убить. Сволочь.

По щекам Саске текут слезы, которые он, кажется, и не замечает.

Я делаю шаг к нему и крепко обнимаю за плечи, ожидая неминуемого удара в челюсть. Вместо этого под моими ладонями дрожит потерявшийся в ненависти к самому близкому человеку ребенок.

Я смотрю на фотографию в черной рамке.

i«Можешь не волноваться, Итачи. Я о нем позабочусь, как и обещал»./i

***

— Не нравится мне твоя школа, — говорю я, оглядывая здание, бывшее ко мне столь негостеприимным в первый раз.

— Кто тебя спрашивает, — качает головой Саске и вытаскивает из багажника свой рюкзак.

— Действительно, — соглашаюсь я. — Ну как тебе каникулы?

— Не могу сказать, что я от них в восторге, — хмыкает он.

— Да ладно тебе, Саске, — машу я рукой, — мне вот, к примеру, понравились.

— Ты идиот и это у тебя были не каникулы, еще бы тебе не понравилось.

— Ублюдок, — привычно говорю я себе по нос.

— Наруто! — внезапно зовет меня Саске, заставляя повернуться к себе.

— Что ещ… — ко мне прижимается горячее тело и я чувствую чужие губы на своих.

На осознание ситуации мне хватает пары секунд, по прошествии которых я уже сам прижимаю к себе Саске и жадно целую.

После мы еще стоим в обнимку и смотрим друг другу в глаза.

— Почему? — спрашиваю я.

— Тебе так этого хотелось, — противно ухмыляется Саске. — А я не привык обижать убогих нуждающихся.

— Ублюдок, — констатирую я и снова прижимаюсь к его губам.

Но уже через мгновение Саске вырывается и подхватывает с земли рюкзак.

— До встречи, Узумаки! Смотри не влипни в еще одну преступную историю, пока я в школе. И найди себе iнормальную/i работу!

Я смотрю ему в след.

И тяжело вздыхаю, когда из школы выходит Хатаке 'я-люблю-Вестрены' Какаши и идет прямо ко мне.

***

— Я смотрю, вы с ним близко подружись, — начинает он сходу.

— Не твое дело, — огрызаюсь я, чувствуя, что перенял дурную привычку Саске.

— Мое-мое, — качает головой Хатаке. — Все-таки я знаю его с семи лет, и он мне почти как сын.

— Подружились, — вздыхаю я.

— Чудесно, — улыбается Хатаке.

— И? — спрашиваю я, подозревая, что так легко мне не отделаться.

— Я рад, что у Саске наконец-то появился настоящий друг.

— Прекрати издеваться, — уныло говорю я. — Ты ведь все видел прекрасно.

— Видел, — покорно соглашается он. — И вот что я тебе по этому поводу скажу. Во-первых, ты найдешь нормальную работу и прекратишь все свои незаконные делишки.

— Саске сказал то же самое, — перебиваю я его.

— Да, у него порой бывают приступы благоразумия, — говорит Хатаке и продолжает: — Второе: ты не приближаешься к школе в будни на километр. Ему учиться нужно, а ты будешь отвлекать.

— Угу.

— В-третьих, — загибает Какаши еще один палец, — ночует он в школе. Ворота закрываются в десять, опоздаете хоть на минуту, и я пойду вас искать.

— Хм.

— В-четвертых, никаких телефонных звонков.

— Но…

— И, наконец, пятое, — выражение глаз Хатаке становится пугающе предвкушающим, — оно же главное. Никакого секса до окончания Саске школы.

— Что?! — подавившись воздухом от возмущения ору я. — Какого хрена?!! Ты учитель, а не отец!!! И Саске тебе не дочь!!!

— Я все сказал, — ухмыляется Какаши.

***

Конец ^___^


End file.
